one_word_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl Who Picked Daisies
The Girl Who Picked Daisies Written by Scoobydooman90001 and SuperNerd295. One day the little child was picking daisies but suddenly Jimmy Saville came out of the bushes. He pulled out a net and threw it over the pedophile approaching her from behind because he had recently gone to rehab and changed his ways. She thanked him for his deed but he kidnapped her anyway due to old habits. Just then her mother appeared and didn't do anything because she was abusive and hated her daughter. Instead, she smiled and gave Jimmy Saville some money for taking that irritating girl away. But then the father appeared and offered his son because they were an Asian family and the son had failed his exams. But then the police came because the neighbors heard children screaming and they told Jimmy Saville to let the little children go. However Jimmy unleashed his ultimate weapon: Michael Jackson. Michael distracted the police while Jimmy and the kids escaped in a white van. Micheal was shot to death by a cop who didn't like his music and he spent his last dying moments singing The Man in the Mirror. The father suddenly realized he had given Jimmy his neighbours son and not his own son so he found an old lady on a mobility scooter and pushed her off of it, causing her to be hit by oncoming traffic. He got on the mobility scooter and dry humped it. He then remembered that he was supposed to be chasing Jimmy Saville to get his neighbours son back. But then he realized he hated his neighbor, and didn't want to give his son back. He also then suffered from a stroke. Forgetting that his own son had failed his exams, he asked him for medical help. Four operations and two accidents featuring fatal injections later, the father was dead. The mother then whipped and decapitated the son because he killed her only brother. Her neighbours were shocked that they were brother and sister this whole time and realized they were having incest so they got weapons and fucked up the city. Nobody was safe now. It was pure madness. It was like The Purge. Even the children were killing each other as this madness continued to spread. It all ended when the Power Puff Girls beat the shit out of Obama. Everyone applauded the Power Puff Girls for killing Obama. However Donald Trump took over as president and ushered in 4 more years of darkness but then the Power Puff Girls killed him too. Meanwhile, Jimmy Saville was with his two abducted children in the woods but then the Power Puff Girls arrived and killed him as well. Cdrzillafanon suddenly showed up. He got killed by the Power Puff Girls too. The Power Puff Girls were going on a rampage but then they got sniped by the Hanzo Mains, who got killed by the COD fans. Godzilla and Minilla showed up and killed everyone, revealing that this entire story was an unofficial sequel to Godzilla vs. Anime and Minilla vs. Shitty Fandoms. The End Category:One Word Stories Category:Scoobydooman90001 Category:SuperNerd295